


Carnival Fun Times

by AnnaTheHank



Series: A/C/G ot3 [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gabriel's caught feelings, M/M, Multi, oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley finally take Gabriel to the carnival. AKA Gabriel catches feeligns





	Carnival Fun Times

**Author's Note:**

> I know carnivals like this are probably mostly an American thing but we're going with it.  
> Thanks for stopping by to read, and I hope you enjoy these soft bois <3

Gabriel stood next to Aziraphale, eyes scanning over the crowd as he took in the sights, sounds, and scents. It wasn’t the largest carnival that came through in the summer, they had already missed that one. But it was a decently sized one. There were two roller coasters, amid several other topsy turvy kinds of machines. There was a whole row of those little carnival games that no one seemed to be able to win. And spread throughout were the food stalls that made Aziraphale inhale deeply, eyes closing as he smelled it all.

“Sorry ‘m late,” Crowley said, walking up behind them. He was holding an ice cream cone in one hand and a cup in another. “Brought a peace offering!”

Aziraphale frowned at him fondly. “It's been half an hour,” he said. 

“Ice cream,” Crowley said, holding the cone out to Aziraphale. Aziraphale smiled at took it from him, eyes widening at the dish. “And coffee,” Crowley passed the cup to Gabriel. “Black and bitter just the way you like it.”

Gabriel took the cup from him, surprised. “Thank you?” he said.

“So,” Aziraphale said, clearing his throat a little. “Now that we’re all here, shall we?”

“Certainly.” 

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s free hand and started leading them into the crowd. It was a quick in and out mission. Take Gabriel up on the Ferris Wheel, let him have his fun, then escape the crowds and be on their way. Should have been simple. 

“Angel, look,” Crowley said, pulling back on Aziraphale’s arm, pointing at one of the game booths. 

Aziraphale followed Crowley’s gaze, spying the large snake plushie that was hanging above one of those knock-over-the-milk-bottles game. It was mostly black, except for a line of red running down its underside. Aziraphale sighed. 

“You don’t have to collect everything that looks like you,” he said, letting himself be dragged over, Gabriel trailing behind. 

“I do and I will,” Crowley said. He slapped some money down on the booth and the attendant (a very bored looking teen) handed him three balls. “Watch this.”

Crowley tossed one of the balls at the bottles, knocking just the top one off. He snarled a bit, recoiling. 

“What exactly am I watching here?” Aziraphale asked, toying smile on his face. 

“Just, hold on.” Crowley tossed another ball. It knocked against the bottom row but none of the bottles fell over. Crowley groaned.

“Why don’t you just,” Gabriel nodded at them, suggesting demonic intervention. Personally, he wouldn’t suggest something so trivial to an angel, but Crowley was a demon. Cheating at games was much more up his aisle.

“It’s more fun this way,” Crowley said. He tossed his last ball, missing completely and sighing. 

“How-how is this fun?” Gabriel asked. 

“Try it for yourself.” Crowley gave the attendant more money, then handed the balls to Gabriel. 

Gabriel studied the ball, then the bottles. He looked the whole set-up up and down and nodded. Then he stepped back a bit and slid over to the left. He tossed the ball with wonderful form, the whole stack of bottles falling over. Then he did the same thing two more times, stepping a bit to the side for each toss. He smiled to himself when he was done.

“Alright, you cheated,” Crowley said as the attendant pulled down the snake and handed it over. It was practically as tall as Gabriel.

“It’s just physics,” Gabriel explained, holding the snake to the side. “The bottles are arranged so that hitting them straight on will never topple them. At an angle, however, they’ll fall right over.”

“I don’t know,” Crowley said. “Sounds an awful lot like cheating to me.”

“Do you want this or not?” Gabriel asked, holding the snake out to him.

Crowley scoffed, crossing his arms and looking away. “Maybe I don’t.”

“Fine. I’ll keep it.”

Crowley glared at him and pulled the snake out of his grasp. “Aziraphale’s a terrible influence on you,” he said.

“I’m sure it’s all me,” Aziraphale chimed in.

“I know exactly where this is going,” Crowley said, leading them back through the crowds. “I’m gonna hang it over our bed.” He winked over at Aziraphale.

“You most certainly will not,” Aziraphale told him.

“C’mon,” Crowley said. “It’ll be great. His li’l tongue can hang over you while you read.” He held the snake over Aziraphale’s head, wiggling the tongue that stuck out over his hair.

Aziraphale swatted it away. “And I’m the terrible influence,” he mumbled.

Crowley laughed and they continued on. They had to wind their way through all the other rides to make it to the wheel in the back. Crowley passed a young boy standing in line, thinking that was an awful lot of food he was stuffing in his face as he waited.

Aziraphale grabbed his arm. “Don’t,” he warned.

“Don’t what?” Crowley asked, eyes innocent. 

“You will not make anyone sick tonight,” Aziraphale said.

“Ah but it’ll be fun,” Crowley said. “Have you ever seen anyone throw up on the tilt a whirl? It’s hysterical. All those people stuck with it going ‘round and ‘round - it’ll be Hell.” He winked and chuckled.

“You will not,” Aziraphale repeated. The threat of sleeping on the couch loomed in the air. 

Crowley sighed and frowned. “Fine. Let’s just not have any fun at all tonight.”

“You can tell when he’s going to do something like that?” Gabriel asked, speeding up a bit so he could walk next to Aziraphale instead of trailing behind him. 

“I have been doing this for six thousand years,” Aziraphale reminded him. “You learn to pick up on the subtle things.”

Gabriel nodded and hummed softly to himself. He hadn’t noticed Crowley acting weird at all up to that moment, not even subtly. He wondered what it was that Crowley did when he was thinking of making mischief, as Gabriel just assumed he was always planning something. 

“Here we are,” Aziraphale said as they finally reached the line for the Ferris Wheel. 

“Ah, two-seater,” Crowley said. He looked over at Gabriel. “Guess you’re on your own.” He held the snake out to him. “Wanna take Anthony jr. with ya?”

“Anthony jr?” Aziraphale asked.

“What? It’s a great name.”

Aziraphale shook his head. “Why don’t you two go on ahead without me?” he suggested. 

“You want to go check out all the food stands, don’t you?” Crowley asked, fond smile directed toward Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale smiled back. “Of course.” He leaned forward, placing a soft kiss to Crowley’s cheek. “Do have fun.”

“Don’t make yourself sick,” Crowley called after him as he walked away. 

Crowley and Gabriel settled next to each other, moving slowly as the line inched closer.

“So what was it about the Ferris Wheel you wanted to see?” Crowley asked, hugging Anthony jr. to his chest.

Gabriel shuffled a bit next to him, hands folded before him, fingers twitching. He had a bit of a blush on his face and Crowley almost called it cute.

“Ah, c’mon,” Crowley said, nudging him with his elbow. “It can’t be all that embarrassing.”

“Someone once mentioned...being at the top was like looking down from heaven,” Gabriel said, eyes looking dead ahead as they moved.

Crowley nodded, looking forward as well. “Well, guess we’ll see if that’s true, huh?”

They remained quiet as they waited. When it was their turn Gabriel got in first, Crowley shoving Anthony jr. between them as he settled snugly on the other side. Gabriel's hand shot out, grabbing Crowley’s on the bar as they started moving. He then blushed harder, clearing his throat and looking away.

Crowley watched Gabriel's hands tighten on the bar as they rode their way up. Crowley had had enough being nice that night, and it wasn't like Aziraphale was there to stop him. He shifted his body forward and backward, swinging the little seat they were in.

"What's going on?" Gabriel asked, looking down over the edges as they moved.

Crowley laughed, letting the seat settle down as they reached the top, wheel stopping so others could climb on. "You're an angel," Crowley said. "Didn't think you'd be so afraid of heights."

"It's not the height," Gabriel said. His voice dropped to a whisper, so Crowley could barely hear him. "It's falling."

Crowley pretended he didn't.

"So, what do you say? How's the view?" Crowley looked down into the crowd. He could find Aziraphale in any crowd and right now the angel was eating something on a stick that Crowley couldn't quite make out. 

"I suppose the similarity could be made," Gabriel said. "If heaven only looked down on about .00001% of the Earth's surface."

Crowley chuckled at that and Gabriel smiled. They started moving again. 

"Well," Crowley said a few rotations later as they stopped once more to let people off. "Was it everything you hoped for?"

He was aware that Gabriel has been staring at him the last few minutes but he had the good sense of mind not to say anything. 

"More so," Gabriel said.

Then there was a warm hand on Crowley's cheek, his head being turned to face Gabriel. Then there were soft lips pressed against his. Crowley should have pulled away. But what can he say? He has a weak spot for fidgety angels who start to question things. So he let Gabriel kiss him, thankful for the stuffed snake between them that kept the whole heat of Gabriel away. It still wasn't the best kiss in the world, but he was learning, and it certainly wasn't a bad kiss.

There was a strange light in Gabriel's eyes as they pulled apart, approaching the bottom where they'd have to get off. Crowley felt strange looking at it so he looked away, spotting Aziraphale making his way back to them. They got off and joined him. Crowley pulled him into a kiss, tasting all the foods he had had while waiting for them.

"How was it?" Aziraphale asked, leading the two of them out if the crowds.

"It's amazing the heights humans will go to to experience heaven," Gabriel said, smiling at his own little pun.

Aziraphale gave Crowley a look that asked 'what?' but Crowley just shook his head with a soft smile. 

-

Gabriel refused Aziraphale's invitation to drinks after, citing some 'important business' he had to attend to. They said their goodbyes and Crowley and Aziraphale went home.

Aziraphale had some cleaning up to do in the shop so, chuckling to himself, Crowley raced upstairs and pinned Anthony Jr. to the space above their bed, making sure the head was hanging over where Aziraphale usually sat. 

"No," Aziraphale said upon entering the room and seeing it.

"Why not?" Crowley asked. He was laying on the bed, arms under his head. "He's cute."

"He doesn't match," Aziraphale said, gesturing to the room. "Anything."

Crowley smirked and snapped his fingers, the red underbelly of Anthony Jr. turning from the dark red to a nice, bright tartan pattern. "How about now?"

Aziraphale looked at it, gave Crowley a look, then went about carefully removing his clothes so he could get into his pajamas.

Crowley watched him. "He kissed me," he said, eyes scanning over Aziraphale's body before the angel put his jammies on.

"Who?" Aziraphale asked, knowing the answer. "Anthony Jr?"

Crowley scoffed at him. "Gabriel," he said, even though he didn't have to. It felt nice.

Aziraphale climbed into bed, grabbing his book from the table before settling against the headboard, Anthony Jr's tongue just a few inches short of reaching him. Crowley made a note to move it tomorrow. "And?"

"Better," Crowley said. He turned on his side, arms wrapping around Aziraphale's waist, head snuggling against his chest. 

"I'm not surprised," Aziraphale said. He placed one hand on Crowley's head, kissing his temple. 

"Well, practice does make perfect," Crowley said. He's welcome to practice on me any time, he thought.

"Not that," Aziraphale said, opening his book with his other hand. "That he's developed feelings for you."

"Uh." Crowley sat up, looking at Aziraphale with a slight frown. "Come again?"

Aziraphale smiled at him, patting his arm. "Angels are beings of love," he explained. "It's difficult for them to not form attachments."

Crowley's frown deepened. "He doesn't have feelings for me," he said. "Besides. He would have feelings for you, too. Spend just as much time together if not more."

"Oh, he does," Aziraphale said, looking down at his book. "He just hasn't realized it yet."

"You're losing it," Crowley said, settling back down against Aziraphale. "He doesn't like us. Not like that."

"Okay," Aziraphale said, fingers running absentmindedly through Crowley's hair. 

Crowley was silent, trying to sleep. But he couldn't get the idea out of his head. "So what do we do about it?"

"Well, dear, what would you like to do?" 

"Guess we should, I don't know, send him away or something."

Aziraphale held his place in the book with a finger, looking down at Crowley. "Send him away?"

"Yeah. You know. We've shown him enough. He can be here on his own now."

Aziraphale chuckled. "My darling, coming from someone who ignored their feelings for 6,000 years, it's best not to."

Crowley furrowed his eyebrows, glaring up at Aziraphale. "I don't have feelings," he said, shuttering at the word.

"Okay, dear."

"I don't. In fact, I've never felt anything in my entire life ever."

"Not even for me?" Aziraphale smiled at him, hand brushing against his cheek.

"Alright well, fine, I have a feeling or two for you," Crowley said. "But that's it."

Aziraphale hummed and looked back at his book. 

"I don't," Crowle mumbled before screwing his eyes shut and forcing himself to sleep. 

Aziraphale smiled at him and kissed the top of his head. Stuck between a rock and a hard place, he thought. But he wasn't sure which of them was which.


End file.
